


Moving in.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [27]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set after the season 19 Episode 21 Guardian.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 12





	Moving in.

Amanda and Olivia collapse on the sofa.

"Long day,'

"We still have two or three boxes to get through,"

"Tomorrow,"

"Ok, but we'll have to get to it eventually,"

"Maybe, I do have a spear room,"

Olivia interlocks her hand in Amanda's bringing it up to her lips.

"Our first night can't end like this, are you hungry?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Are you...I can call Lucy have her watch Noah for a few hours,"

Amanda's lips twist from side to side.

"We can just go down to Ray's,"

"Ok yea, let's do it,"

An hour later. 

Amanda comes back from the ladies.

"Did he wake up?"

"Still fast asleep, ready to go,"

She nods a reply.

"This was nice, we should do it more often,"

"We will,"

They arrive home 20 minutes later.

"You go up I'm going to park the car,"

"Ok,"

Noah runs into her arms as soon as she closes the door.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep,"

"I wanted to show you my new t-shirt, Lucy got it for me,"

"Alright, let's see it,"

Noah takes a big step back with his hands out at the side, as she reads the words on his t-shirt,

**Will you Marry my mummy?**

Olivia walks in looking down at her son.

"What do you think, is it a yes?"

Amanda's lips curl into a smile as she pulls Liv into a kiss.

"Yesssss,"

Noah jumps up and down with excitement.

"I'll leave you to it,'

"Thanks for doing this,"

"It's was my pleasure,"

She hugs Olivia then Amanda.

"Congratulations,'

Lucy leaves closing the door behind her.

"Sneaky,"

Liv smiles back at her.

"What would you have done if I was too tired to go out?"

She raises her shoulder once.

"Done it tomorrow,"


End file.
